Imbalan
by Profe Fest
Summary: Demi diberi jawaban tes Fisika oleh murid terjenius, Luche, Skull rela men-stalk duo badai-kabut yang terdeksi homo di White Day ini./ FonMammon fic. Warning! BL, OOC, typo(s)! Special (late) White Day! RnR?


Skull menelan saliva pasrah, dikuatkannya tekad menemui siswi teladan satu sekolah saat itu juga. Bukannya takut pada sang siswi, namun ia hanya tak kuat dengan persayaratan perempuan yang kerap kali tersenyum-tulus-namun-buaya yang memang di luar akal manusia. Namun, jika mengingat lagi bagaimana tes Fisika yang akan berlangsung tiga hari lagi sementara ia merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak murid yang buta pada mata pelajaran tersebut, memang sepertinya tak ada jalan lain baginya untuk lolos dari maut di depan meja ujian selain dengan meminta bantuan dan beralih hanya akan menderita ayan.

Ibaratnya, keluar dari mulut singa tapi nyebur ke mulut buaya—peliharaan Verde tidak termasuk dalam hewan yang disebutkan.

"L- Luche-_neesan_!" Skull berlari dan membungkukkan kepalanya dalam tepat di depan meja si perempuan. "Tolong aku, Luche-_neesan_!"

Luche, yang pada saat itu tengah mengobrol semi menggosip bersama Lal, langsung memandangi siswa yang kerap kali membawa motor ninja ke sekolah dengan mode siap menghadapi malaikat kematian itu heran. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama bagi otak jeniusnya untuk mencerna permintaan tak terduga pemuda semi pria di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Skull?" tanya Luche dengan dagu naik satu senti. Kaki kanannya ditaruh di atas kaki kiri, menjelma menjadi raja jahanam terselubung dibalik senyum indah bak seorang dewi.

Skull kembali menelan ludah, siap dengan segala resiko demi tes Fisika. "Tiga hari lagi ada tes Fisika, 'kan…."

"Oohh, yang itu…." Terselip lekukan iblis di bibir Luche pada saat mengucap ini.

"I- itu… _ore-sama_ ingin minta tolong bantuan Luche-_neesan_!" kata Skull entah sudah ke berapa kali.

"Hmm, mudah, mudah," jawab Luche setengah memberi harapan. "Tapi selanjutnya kau tahu 'kan apa yang harus dilakukan?"

"Oh, tidak. Jangan lagi, Luche," desah Lal depresi. Meski dapat dijadikan tempat curhat colongan mengenai tindak Colonello yang ia cintai sekaligus ia benci, Lal tetap saja tak bisa bertahan dengan sikap Luche yang mulai memasuki mode arogan—mentang-mentang murid teladan.

"I- iya, Luche-_neesan_," jawab sang peminta—pengemis—jawaban itu pasrah.

Perempuan bergelar anak emas guru itu pun berdehem sejenak. "Begini, Skull-_kun_. Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai menyukai _pairing real_ di sini. Kau tahu tidak, aku pernah memergoki G tengah di-_kabe-don_ oleh Ugetsu! Astaga! Kau tahu aku nyaris menjatuhkan berkas-berkas _Sensei_ waktu itu! Uuhh, G manis sekali! Aku benar-benar setuju jika dia dan Ugetsu bersatu—tidak, mereka harus bersatu!" Tanpa sadar Luche mulai curhat mengenai kejadian penuh asupan yang dilihatnya tempo hari.

Ya, kalian tidak salah baca. Luche, sang anak emas guru sekaligus siswi teladan satu sekolah ini adalah seorang _fujoshi_. Ya, _fujoshi_. Yang setiap hari kerjaannya bolak-balik Googel dengan mengetik kata kunci '_pairing_ xxx _doujishi_' dan membuat teriakan kegirangan yang menggema hingga satu ruangan. Luche sang iblis yang bersedia membantu teman-temannya dalam keadaan susah dengan memberi jawaban saat ujian atau bocoran kecil dari para guru yang di_kepo_innya. Namun semua itu tentu butuh imbalan. Wanita yang selalu tersenyum lebih indah dari pelangi itu meminta para pengemis—tumbalnya—untuk mencari _doujinshi_, _fan art_, atau apapun itu dengan satu syarat yang sama; intinya homo. Masalah _pairing_ sih tentu atas permintaannya. Tapi, coba pikir lagi, siapa sih yang kuat melihat benda laknat itu di internet? Jangankan melihat, waktu mengetik kata kuncinya saja sudah gemetaran.

Tapi yang namanya bantuan memang pasti berbayar. Skull menangis trenyuh dalam hati, menyiapkan mental agar kuat saat mencari _doujinshi_ permintaan Luche.

"Jadi, Luche-_neesan_ ingin apa?" tanya Skull takut-takut.

Luche tersenyum buas, senyum iblisnya makin melebar. Lal memilih mundur beberapa langkah demi keamanan telinganya.

"_Stalk_ Fon-_kun_ dan Viper, bisa?"

Dan saat itu dunia Skull runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

**Title : Imbalan**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (garing)**

**Warning : BL, typo(s), OOC, kehidupan anak sekolah yang **_**absurd**_**, EYD level ambureghul emeseyu, dan hal nista lain.**** Diperuntukkan untuk White Day (yang telat sehari).**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Fon dan Mammon—atau kalian juga bisa memanggilnya Viper. Berjulukan badai dan kabut. Duo makhluk berlawanan yang saling membenci. Duo makhluk _edan_ yang satu kelas dengan Skull dan salah satu anggota geng Arcobaleno ceria yang dibentuk Luche entah atas persetujuan siapa. Dan mereka dibuat _pairing_ oleh seorang _fujoshi_ kelas kakap macam Luche?!

Skull urut dada, apa sebenarnya yang sang siswi teladan itu pikirkan di otak jeniusnya? Duo makhluk sinting kok dipasangin? Ini sih sama saja dengan memasangkan buah tropis macem nanas sama duren!

Astagay, kalian para pecinta 6927 dimohon untuk tidak berpikir macam-macam. Tadi murni asal-asalan.

Tapi, namanya juga imbalan demi tes Fisika. Mulai setelah permintaannya diterima sang siswi, pemuda hobi kebut-kebutan namun tak pernah dibegal itu pun mulai membawa-bawa kamera _digital_ ke sekolah setiap hari. Mungkin ini melanggar dan beresiko besar apabila ketahuan seorang _skylark_ berambut ubanan yang diketahui satu darah dengan Fon, bisa-bisa ia sudah dikirim satu jalur dengan arwah. Hiii! Jangan deh! Skull masih anak baik meski ter-_bully_! Ia belum pernah _grepe-grepe_ cewek atau _uke_! Masih polos, lugu, dan gampang disuruh-suruh.

"Oi! Kau mau ke mana, _kora_?!" bentak Colonello begitu melihat sosok Mammon yang berjalan ke arah pintu di saat pelajaran nyaris dimulai. Pagi ini, Skull, beberapa anggota geng Arcobaleno, serta para penghuni lain kelas ini tengah menunggu kedatangan seorang guru ubanan hobi senyum serta makan _marsmallow_ kala mengajar aka Byakuran yang mengajar mata pelajaran ilmu politik negara.

"Ke mana pun aku mau," jawab Mammon setengah tak peduli.

"Oi! Lalu bagaimana dengan presentasi nanti, _kora_?!" protes Colonello panik. Masalahnya ia tak mengerti satu pun materi akibat kemarin main perang-perangan—bukan perang ranjang, karena Colonello itu setia pada Lal—dengan Basil sampai malam.

"Itu urusanmu, aku pergi." Mammon melangkah keluar tak peduli, meski di belakang Colonello udah mencak-mencak hingga memecahkan vas bunga yang langsung diberi hadiah tendangan ke langit dari Lal terjtintah. Namun, begitu pemuda bertudung panjang itu melangkah keluar…

—_**BRUK!**_

Mammon limbung, tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan orang yang baru saja hendak masuk ke kelasnya. Namun sebelum tubuhnya mencium lantai, sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya segera menahannya dengan cara menangkap punggung si pemuda—atau mungkin bisa juga dikatakan memeluk—pemuda bernama asli Viper itu dengan satu tangan.

"Kau mau ke mana, Mammon?" tanya sosok itu tenang.

Mammon mendongak _horror_ tak percaya, bersamaan itu juga jantungnya mendadak berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Terlihat sosok Fon yang tengah memeluknya, dengan wajahnya begitu dekat dengannya, begitu membuat wajahnya memunculkan semburat tipis merah muda, begitu—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _FANSERVICEEEEE_!" Luche semaput tak kuat pagi-pagi sudah dibuat bergairah. Tubuhnya melayang di udara, nyaris ikut berciuman dengan lantai yang dipijakinya.

"L- Luche-_neesan_!" Skull sebagai murid yang meminta pertolongan sang siswi segera menangkap tubuh si perempuan. "Jangan pingsan dulu, Luche-_neesan_!" _Nanti aku gimana tes Fisika?!_

"S- Skull," Luche menatap Skull dengan mata setengah sayu, hidung serta bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, mirip dengan para pembantu tokoh utama yang sudah sekarat tinggal nunggu dijemput malaikat maut ke akhirat. "Tolong… foto mereka…." Setelah berpesan, Luche segera menutup mata, pergi ke dunia terindah yang hanya dihuni homo serta tetek bengeknya.

"L- Luche-_neesan_! Luche-_neesan_! TTTIIIIDAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Skull menjerit histeris tak karuan, bingung harus mengambil foto pasangan homo yang masih berpose mesra bak foto kawinan.

"Oi, Viper! Nyoba-nyoba pergi, duit lu gue am—"

"Colonello," Fon menatap si pemuda pirang dengan aura kegelapan, "bisa diam sebentar lagi, 'kan?"

Rupanya Fon masih pengen begitu sama pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya—cih, dasar tukang modus pemilik senyum lembut penuh bisa.

.

.

.

"Jadi, cara menggunakan rumus ini dibegini— oi, kau dengar atau tidak?" Mammon mendelik pada pemuda berkepang di depannya yang masih tersenyum tak bersalah.

"Hm? Aku dengar kok, Mammon," jawab pemuda itu tenang, senyum yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya tak luntur meski diberi pertanyaan sangar oleh pemuda cantik di depannya.

"_Muu_, kau itu cuma memandangiku, bukan kertas pekerjaanku," desis Mammon kesal sembari memutar dua bola mata _violet_-nya.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengamati keduanya," ralat Fon tanpa dosa.

"_Muu_, kalau tak niat mengajari bagaimana cara menggunakan hal laknat ini lebih baik tak perlu mengatakannya," dengus pemuda berambut _violet_ sebahu itu kesal sembari berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Itu perasaanmu saja, Mammon," Fon menahan tangan si pemuda tenang. "Aku benar-benar memperhatikanmu, baik itu pekerjaanmu maupun wajahmu."

"_Muu_, hilangkan bagian mengamati wajahku itu."

"Tidak bisa. Kau manis tanpa tudung panjangmu itu."

Di balik pintu kelas Skull mencengkram rambut ungunya frustasi. Benar apa kata Luche yang seringkali mengamati tingkah setiap lelaki yang menuntut ilmu di sini, Fon serta Mammon memang _couple_ serasi. Saat itu memang sudah jamnya para siswa pulang ke rumah papih-mamih, lalu maraton mengerjakan tugas sado seorang Mahadewa _Sensei_ hingga akhirnya bisa bobo ganteng dan dijemput alam mimpi. Karenanya juga, duo makhluk teridentifikasi homo ini bisa menebar _fanservice_ paling menjurus tanpa perlu khawatir ada yang mengintai—anggap Skull hanya serangga numpang lewat.

Oh, lupakan fakta mereka homo, oke?

Pemuda pemilik nama lain Viper itu membuang muka, menutupi wajahnya yang merona tipis. "_Muu_, artinya aku harus menyalahkan guru ubanan itu, huh? Dia penyebab aku melepas tudungku hari ini," dengusnya.

Ah, catatan, guru ubanan yang dimaksud itu adalah Byakuran. Oke, dia nggak ubanan kok, cuma albino aja.

"Begitu?" Fon bertanya balik, masih mempertahankan senyum yang sama. "Kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih padanya, ya."

"Dalam rangka?"

"Membiarkanku melihatmu tanpa tudung tanpa perlu dicecoki bahwa aku harus membayarnya demi pemandangan indah itu."

Skull mencibir dalam hati, apanya yang indah ngeliat muka Mammon? Muka para cewek pemain bokep mungkin lebih bagus lagi, ia mengeluarkan opini—padahal pernah nonton juga belum. Namun semua itu hanya ia simpan dalam nurani, takut jika dikeluarkan Yang Mulia Fon akan mengeluarkan senyum _yandere_ dan ia akan berakhir dengan dimutilasi.

Mammon memutar bola mata bosan—padahal dalam hati sudah cenat cenut bad dum tess. "Bodoh…," umpatnya sebelum kembali menjajaki kaki dan melangkah menjauh dari si pemuda yang dikenal ahli beladiri.

"Kau mau ke mana, Mammon?" tanya Fon yang masih setia dengan bangkunya, memandangi punggung si pemuda cantik yang tengah diajarinya seluk-beluk kemistisan Fisika.

"Beli susu stroberi," jawab si pemuda mungil acuh tak acuh. Perhatian, kata yang digunakan adalah 'membeli', bukan 'mencari'. Pasti besok akan terjadi gunung meletus atau gempa bumi!

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja," tawar pemuda berkepang itu seraya berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia melangkah mendekati Mammon yang berhenti kala ia mengucap tawarannya.

"_Muu_, baguslah. Aku tak perlu keluar uang kalau kau yang membelinya," kata si pemuda _violet_.

Skull nangis dalam hati, ternyata mau se-_tsundere_ apa pun, teman sekelasnya ini memang buta harta. Kok Fon mau-maunya sama orang matre, pemuda ungu dengan cita-cita ngalahin Valentino Rosse itu pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lho, siapa bilang itu gratis?"

Wuih, dari gebetan beralih pada sang penggebet. Fon tertular matre, Skull nangis darah. Kalau begini, artinya Fon nggak bisa dimintain tolong suruh ini-itu seperti dahulu, kalau ada apa-apa _ending_nya jadi 'jasaku tidak gratis'. Oh Tuhan tolonglah akuu~ hapuskan kematrean ini~.

"_Muu_, jadi aku harus bayar?" sungut Mammon dengan bibir tertekuk. Fon menggulum senyum tipis yang mematikan sebelum akhirnya dengan cepat ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi pemuda mungil yang masih mengerjapkan indra penglihatan.

"Itu saja cukup kok menjadi bayaranmu," jelas si pemuda Asia sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sana. Skull bersembunyi di balik pintu—pintu kelas didorong ke depan—dan membuat sang ahli beladiri sukses melewatinya tanpa curiga. Pemuda _violet_ ahli Sejarah itu terdiam, masih mengerjapkan mata—buset, _lola_ amat dah.

"_Muu_, tidak perlu pakai kecupan juga kan," sungut Mammon dengan wajah kelewat merona.

Skull merutuk dalam hati, kenapa tadi ia nggak foto aja itu buat memenuhi asupan lapar _fujoshi_ kakap macam Luche supaya dia bisa pulang hidup-hidup dari kehomoan ini? Kenapa juga dia malah ngeliatin diem bak patung pancoran?

…. Apa mungkin dia juga sudah ho—

—NGGAK! NGGAK! SKULL MASIH _LURUS_ MAK! AMPUNI KEMAHOAN CERITA SEDENG INI MAK!

.

.

.

"Bagus. Ini sudah benar," kata Fon sembari tersenyum puas serta membulatkan nomor empat pada lembar berisi jawaban Mammon akan soal Fisika yang diberikannya. Si pemuda cantik menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meminum susu stroberinya, hasil traktiran Fon yang padahal bertugas sebagai pengajar dan yang menjadi target dapet traktiran. Tapi, cinta memang buta, sampe butain Fon mana cinta mana matre—kasihan, kasihan, kasihan.

"Ah, yang ini salah." Perkataan itu sontak membuat fokus Skull bertambah. Dilihatnya Fon menaruh kertas yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja, kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Mammon. Tangan kanannya menyambar sebuah pensil mekanik yang ada di dekatnya, kemudian mencoret beberapa bagian di kertas sembari menjelaskan mengenai ini-itu meski pria berambut _violet_ di depannya terlihat tak begitu memperhatikan.

"Hm? Apa?" Pemuda dengan tato mirip taring berwarna _indigo_ di bagian kedua pipinya bertanya tanpa dosa sembari menjauhkan sedotan yang dipakainya untuk meminum susu stroberi.

Pemuda berkepang itu menghela napas dalam. "Mammon, dengarkan dulu sebentar."

"_Muu_, saat minum itu tidak boleh memperhatikan yang lain tahu," sanggah si pemuda _violet_ membela diri—meski semua juga tahu itu hanya dusta. Skull urut dada, yang ada sih kalau makan, kalau minum dia nggak pernah denger yang begituan.

Napas dihela lagi. "Kalau kau tak mengerti semuanya dan besok ada yang keluar bisa gawat lho, Mammon."

"Kau mendoakanku begitu, hah?!"

"Bukan begitu—"

"—Lalu apa maksudmu dengan itu, hah?!"

Helaan napas lagi. "_Yare yare_, tidak ada cara lain, eh?"

"_Muu_! Apa maksudmu tidak ada—"

Tanpa diduga, pemuda ahli beladiri itu memajukan wajahnya, kemudian meminum susu stroberi milik si pemuda _violet_ dengan sedotan yang dipakainya. Pemuda yang lebih mungil itu mengumpatnya dengan berbagai makian kasar, namun seolah tuli Fon tetap bergeming dari posisinya.

"OI! Itu milikku, _Martial Arts_ Sialan!" protes si pemuda dengan julukan rentenir setingkat Lucifer itu untuk yang ke sekian kali.

Fon melepaskan sedotan itu dari bibirnya sedetik kemudian, kepalanya ia donggakkan, membuat mata karamelnya bertubrukan dengan manik _violet_ cantik yang dimiliki pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Jantung si pemuda mungil itu berpompa lebih cepat, bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah meneguk ludah dan membiarkan wajahnya yang berhias tato mirip taring _indigo_ itu ikut terlukis bersama warna merah muda.

"Apa yang—"

Detik berikutnya langsung membuat waktu membeku, bahkan Skull yang berada di luar ruangan sampai terpaku. Badan pengendara motor paling ekstrim itu lemas seketika, kalau begini sih dia memang harus menyerah pada insting Luche yang memang satu perangkat sama radar pendeteksi kehomoan. Tepat di depan matanya, dua orang yang saling membenci itu berciuman, saling menempelkan bibir masing-masing dalam sebuah kecupan mesra. Meski Skull belum berpengalaman lihat yang beginian, dia yakin pasti saat ini sang ahli beladiri tengah melakukan 'transfer-dari-mulut-ke-mulut' dengan susu stroberi yang tadi diminumnya.

Kalau tak ingat dengan permintaan sang anak emas guru, pasti sekarang Skull cuma bisa _kicep_ liatin tontonan gratis di depannya. Tangannya mengangkat kamera yang dibawanya dengan gemetaran, kemudian mencoba mencari posisi yang bagus—untuk dilihat _fujoshi_ kakap macam sang raja jahanam berkedok malaikat surga—sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol untuk memotretnya dan segera bersembunyi lagi di balik pintu—padahal aslinya dia masih ngintipin dua rekannya yang maho.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tak lama melepaskan ciumannya, kemudian menatap si pemuda _violet_ yang masih merona luar biasa.

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah memperhatikanku, 'kan?"

"_M- muu_! T- tidak perlu sampai begitu kan!?" protes Mammon sembari mendelik saingannya.

Fon tersenyum tanpa dosa, seolah yang tadi itu hanya hal biasa. "Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan semua soal yang kuberikan tanpa ada yang salah, akan kuberi kau hadiah," pancing pemuda itu.

"Heh, menarik. Memang orang seperti kau punya apa? Sepuluh juta Euro? Satu koper penuh emas batangan?" tanya Mammon setengah angkuh.

Napas dihela untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Mammon, setidaknya hilangkan menuntut uangmu yang keterlaluan itu. Leluhurku pernah bilang kalau—"

"—Persetan dengan leluhurmu, uang tetap uang tahu," potong sang rentenir kesal. "Tapi aku terima tantanganmu," lanjutnya seraya menaikkan dagu satu senti.

Lengkungan di bibir sang Hibari sulung kembali terbentuk. Tangannya menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi soal yang entah kapan dibuatnya. "Selamat mengerjakan, Mammon."

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus bersujud sambil menyerahkan seluruh uangmu," ancam si pemuda _violet_.

Fon masih tersenyum. "Kalau aku menang, bisa aku mendapat ciuman darimu lagi?"

Plis, Fon. Jangan modus di sini. Nenek-nenek baru lahir juga sadar kamu mau mencicipi bibir ranum nan manis milik si rentenir.

Skull yang udah nggak tahan lihat hal-hal berbau homo di depannya segera mengirim pesan pada Luche melalui ponselnya.

_**To: Luche-neesan  
**_**Mission complete**_**, Luche-**_**neesan**_**. Aku**__**—**__**dengan bayaran merelakan mata inosenku**__**—**__**mendapat foto mereka ciuman. Boleh aku pulang?**_

Sebuah pesan masuk langsung masuk ke dalam ponsel si pemuda ungu hanya beberapa detik kemudian.

_**From: Luche-neesan  
Terima kasih sekali, Skull. Aku cinta padamu sudah menemukan foto homo mereka. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, satu foto saja dibayar dengan sepuluh jawaban tes Fisika sepertinya jadi berat sebelah, 'kan?**_

Skull meneteskan air mata trenyuh, dadanya serasa bergemuruh, sakitnya tuh di sini. Nggak perlu dilihat lagi, Luche memintanya tetap tinggal di sana untuk mendapat foto homo lebih banyak dari satu.

.

.

.

"Aku terkejut. Kau benar-benar menyelesaikan semuanya dengan benar," kata Fon sembari memberi nilai seratus di pinggir kanan atas kertas soal yang sudah berisi jawaban Mammon.

Pemuda bertato mirip taring _indigo_ itu mendengus angkuh. "_Muu_, tentu saja. Sudah kubilang aku akan berhasil," katanya setengah angkuh.

Skull siap sedia di belakang pintu, kamera ia taruh di depan dada, sudah siap-siap mode tempur dengan homo yang mungkin akan menodai mata inosennya. Keringat dingin meluncur turun dari pelipisnya, jantungnya sudah berdetum dag dig dug dor menanti adegan selanjutnya. Fon memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya, tangannya merogoh laci meja di depannya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Mammon terperengah, jantungnya berpompa lebih cepat dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. Skull ikut _cengo_ melihatnya, tak menduga sang ahli beladiri akan memberi sang rentenir jahanam dengan benda semacam itu.

"I- ini kan..."

"Sekarang tanggal 14 Maret, White Day," jelas sang sulung Hibari menjelaskan, meski ia tahu saingannya itu tak akan mendengarkan. "Terima kasih untuk coklat sebulan lalu, Mammon," lanjutnya.

_HAAAHHHH?!_ —Skull syok, dunianya gonjang-ganjing seketika.

"S- SIAPA JUGA YANG MEMBERIMU COKLAT HARI VALENTINE, HAH?!" bentak pemuda _violet_ itu dengan wajah kelewat merah. Fon hanya memberi pemuda itu senyum lembutnya serta tatapan tenang yang mendedikasikan ia tahu segalanya.

"Lho, kalau begitu, coklat yang kutemukan di dalam tasku sepulang sekolah itu dari siapa, ya?" pancing pemuda berambut hitam itu menggoda pemuda di depannya.

"_M- muu_! Mana kutahu! L- lagi pula, aku mana mau memberimu barang gratis! Bermimpi sana, _Martial arts_ sialan! M- mana mungkin aku mengendap-endap saat kau dan yang lain ganti baju seusai pelajaran olahraga, menunggu tak ada seorang pun di kelas, kemudian menaruh coklat itu di dalam tas bututmu itu—" Mammon menahan napasnya, kemudian menoleh _horror_ pada pemuda yang tadi mengajarinya Fisika. Fon memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan sembari tersenyum seolah mengatakan 'ah, jadi begitu caramu memasukkan benda itu dalam tasku' dengan tenang.

"I- i- i- itu... ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN KAN!? L- lagi pula itu klise sekali! Memang kau kira ini _shoujo manga_ apa?!" sanggah si pemuda _violet_ setelahnya. Skull pengen ketawa, ternyata meski jaim di depan, pemuda pemilik nama Viper ini _tsundere_ kelewatan. Pantesan Fon bisa langsung _belok_ dan mengejarnya secara terang-terangan.

"_Shoujo manga_ dengan kau dan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya bagus juga," goda si pemilik manik karamel sembari menahan tawa.

"MANA MAU AKU MENJADI TOKOH PEMERAN _SHOUJO MANGA_ YANG DIPASANGKAN DENGAMU?! DIBAYAR PUN AKU TIDAK MAU!" kata pemuda berambut _violet_ sebahu itu bersumpah.

Fon terkikik geli dengan tingkah si pemuda sebelum akhirnya memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya. Tanpa disangka, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Mammon seraya menyelipkan jemarinya di sela-sela tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu dan mengangkatnya. Manik karamel itu menatap lurus keping _violet_ menawan pemuda yang diajarinya, membiarkan jantung keduanya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakannya, Mammon," kata pemuda berkepang itu lembut.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingat siapa orang yang tengah menggenggam tanganmu sekarang," bagian itu sengaja dipotong, membiarkan Skull mengambil foto lebih banyak. "Dan orang itu hanya aku."

Beberapa detik terlewat hanya untuk membiarkan Mammon terpaku, membiarkannya mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu dan membiarkan waktu di sekitar keduanya membeku. Sebuah tepisan membuat genggaman tangan mesra itu terlepas. Pemuda _violet_ itu berdiri dengan wajah merona hebat, menahan malu yang meluap dari dalam dadanya.

"A- aku membencimu, _Martial arts_ sialan!" bentaknya keras. Tangannya segera menyambar tas sekolahnya, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Skull kabur ke kelas sebelah, mengamati punggung si rentenir dari kejauhan. Fon menyusul sembari tertawa pelan, namun tak bermaksud meremehkan.

"Dasar tidak pernah jujur," katanya sebelum menyusul sang pujaan.

Skull menghembuskan napas lega begitu dua makhluk—homo—yang diintainya pergi dari sana. Sekarang dia bias pulang dengan tenang dan—

"Oi, _herbivore_," sebuah tepukan di bahu Skull langsung membuat si empu pemilik bahu berkeringat dingin. "Sedang apa kau di sini seusai jam pulang sekolah?"

Fon, tolong adik-adikmu ini diajari tata krama. —pesan Skull sebelum akhirnya ia dibuat babak belur Alaude.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hasilnya?" tanya Luche dengan wajah berseri-seri, mengindahkan wajah babak belur Skull yang ada di depannya.

"Kameraku terbelah jadi dua," aku si pemuda ungu jujur apa adanya.

"LHA?! TERUS DATANYA—"

"—Ada di sini." Skull mengangkat sebuah kartu memori kecil yang langsung membuat gundah Luche lenyap seketika.

"Akhirnyaaaaa. Datang lah pada Mama—"

"—_Muu_, awaas!" Mammon menerobos tiba-tiba, membuat kartu memori itu jatuh ke lantai dan terbelah menjadi dua akibat tak sengaja terinjak kakinya.

"Maaf ya, Luche, Skull," katanya sebelum segera angkat kaki dari dua makhluk yang membeku di sana. Luche syok asupan homonya lenyap, sementara Skull gempar kunci untuk jawaban tes Fisika hari ini hilang selamanya.

Angin musim gugur pun langsung menerpa keduanya. Tak ada yang tahu Mammon tengah misuh-misuh cemberut sembari mengumpat dua nama orang yang tadi diterobosnya.

—Cih, dia tahu kemarin ada yang ngintipin ternyata.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HALO HALOOOO~~! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Profe Fest~! Di White Day ini saya persembahkan FF FonMammon yang udah lama ngendep di folder saya HAHAHAHAH #nak. Btw, saya pernah mirip Luche lho. Jadi saya minta temen yang nyontekin saya nyari asupan homo, eh tapi endingnya nggak saya lanjutin, abis ternyata banyak yang nyontekin #apah. Tadinya saya mau _publish_ kemarin, eh, internet saya nggak jalan gitu pas mau _publish_, jadinya telat deh hiks :" /kasian.

Btw, sori _feels_ nggak ngena, tata bahasa ambureghul, _humor_ nggak dapet, tipo kelewat mata, dan lainnya ya :" _Review_ ya? Semua kritik, saran, komen, dan lainnya bakal saya tunggu lho! Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
